onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Categories
Theories, anyone? Okay, so I know the show is still so new but I already have so many questions that I need answers to. I have also come up with a few of my own theories which I hope provoke some good hearted discussions: #I think that the final battle is only one aspect of the "breaking of the curse" process. I think it is also important that the "Fairytale Characters" find their Happy Ending as well. For example: ##Snow White (Mary Margret) and the Prince (David) finally come together and realize the are soulmates. ##Gepetto (Marco) gets the son he always wished for ##Cinderella (Ashley) and her prince (Sean) are reunited (This one happened already) ##etc., etc. (you get the idea) #Another aspect of the curse being broken is that people are starting to stand up to Regina (the Queen). Two examples would be Archie and Sheriff Graham. They no longer are afraid of her and they tell her how they really feel and think instead of what she wants to hear. #Rumpelstiltskin (Mr. Gold) knows who and what he is. It stands to reason that he would be able to shield himself from the curse's effects given that he is the one who knows the most about how it works ##Mr. Gold is the one who got Henry for Regina. It is too much of a coincidence that Henry just happens to be Emma's biological son. ##I believe that Mr. Gold gave Henry the storybook and is the one who got the whole thing going with Emma. First and foremost Rumpelstiltskin is a "trickster" and by nature his main pleasure is in causing choas and trouble #The Sheriff is the Wicked Queen's Huntsman from Snow White. Think about it: ##He works for Regina/the Queen ##He follows her orders (reluctantly sometimes) ##Instead of getting rid of Emma he sympathizes with her and does the opposite by getting her to stay. In the Sow White story the Huntsman was supposed to kill Snwo White but instead feels guilty and lets her go. That's all from me, what does everyone else think? 17:36, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Christian Wow, those are all some great theories! I agree with you on most of them. It would have made sense for Mr. Gold to, perhaps, sell the storybook to Mary Margaret, who in turn gave it to Henry. Much like how he gave the Dark Curse to the Evil Queen, I believe that this is all going to benefit him somehow. I definitely agree with you on the Sheriff Graham/Huntsman theory, I mean who else could he be? In the end, I also think that discovering Mr. Gold's fairytale identity is going to be a big turning point. In his original fairytale, when the girl guessed his name right, he basically up and destroyed himself. So I think something particularly big is going to happen once Henry or Emma figures out that he his Rumpelstiltskin. As was said earlier in the show: knowing someone's (true) name means having power over them. S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent 20:56, November 30, 2011 (UTC)